


You’re Both Idiots

by Violett92



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Post-Reveal Kisses, is this a crack fic?, ladrien, this might be a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violett92/pseuds/Violett92
Summary: Blue eyes locked onto green just before the frantic beeping of Adrien’s ring silenced, and the warmth of his transformation washed over him in a blinding light.There was a painfully agonizing pause before Ladybug let out a strangled noise, some sort of mix between a squeak and a groan. Then any and all shock morphed into pure, unadulterated rage. “Are youfuckingkidding me?”Oh, no.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 740





	You’re Both Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This idea spawned at 4am. Sorry if it sucks.
> 
> Rated Teen+ for language.

Blue eyes locked onto green just before the frantic beeping of Adrien’s ring silenced, and the warmth of his transformation washed over him in a blinding light.

There was a painfully agonizing pause before Ladybug let out a strangled noise, some sort of mix between a squeak and a groan. Then any and all shock morphed into pure, unadulterated rage. “Are you  _ fucking _ kidding me?”

 _ Oh, no. _ That was not a good sign. Never in all the years they’d been partners did Adrien think Ladybug would be unhappy with his identity. Angry at a surprise reveal? Sure. Going into a full blown panic? Of course. He knew his Lady, and despite her calm, confident attitude, he knew she was prone to many hysterical freak-outs. 

Adrien most definitely had not prepared himself for the look she was sending him right now. Dread set an anxious weight in his stomach, something he found akin to an anvil, if he were to find a word to describe the feeling. There was a fire in Ladybug’s eyes, and Adrien was terrified to hear the next words to come out of her mouth.

“Are you— _ are you kidding me _ _?_ This entire time, I’ve been rejecting you for _you_ ?”

 _ Wait, what? _ Not at all what he expected. There was no way he heard her right. “I-I’m sorry, did you just say—“

She let out a loud, frustrated growl and yelled, “Master Fu totally knew about this! And he kept it from me! That sneaky little—“ Her expression went slack as her cheeks flared red. “Oh my god, I’ve kissed Adrien Agreste. Oh my god, I’ve kissed Adrien  _ twice!_”

If she kept talking, Adrien was pretty sure he might have an aneurism. 

Nadja Chamack had revealed the kiss Ladybug gave him to save him from Dark Cupid’s influence. He’d seen the photo Alya took of his and Ladybug’s shared kiss after her and Nino’s transformation into Oblivio. While he had no memories of either kiss, oh, what he wouldn’t give to remember those precious moments that he knew his Lady all but hoped she could forget.

Except, maybe she didn’t. She said she’d been rejecting Chat for Adrien, right? Did that mean she knew him in his civilian life? 

Adrien cleared his throat. Ladybug’s head snapped in his direction so fast, he feared she’d get whiplash. He closed the distance between them and took her hands in his, ignoring the high pitched noise leaving her throat. “Sorry to interrupt you panic, but we should probably talk about this.”

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, then clamped shut with a look of determination. “Spots off.”

A blinding light filled the dim alleyway and he slammed his eyes shut on instinct, spots dancing across the black from the brightness. “L-Ladybug?” he asked, a crack in his voice. After all her talk of keeping their identities a secret, keeping everyone safe, he didn’t think learning his would change her mind about her own. Maybe it was a mistake? Maybe she didn’t really mean to do it, and it was only a part of one of her freak-outs?

Warm hands gently cupped his jaw and his heart leapt at the sensation of her skin on his. He’d long dreamt of being able to feel her hand in his, or her head on his shoulder, or her warm embrace without the separation of their suits. Not being able to touch the love of his life drove him crazy, but he didn’t realize just how much until now.

Before he could say another word or question the sudden contact, her lips pressed against his and his world turned upside down.

He didn’t waste any time in kissing her back, sliding his hands around her waist to pull her closer. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt the vibrations of her low, pleased hum, and he dared to tip his head and deepen their kiss.

When she pulled back, his stomach dropped. Did he push too far? Oh god, what if he made her uncomfortable?

“Adrien,” she breathed, her voice a melody against the all but silent alleyway. The only sounds to be heard were the cars in the distance and their slow pants for breath. “Y-You can open your eyes.”

His breath caught. Ladybug dropped her transformation and kissed him, and was now giving him permission to look at her—to finally see who the love of his life was behind that mask. It was nearly everything he’s ever wanted from her, and he feared if he opened his eyes, it would all be gone. He’d wake up in his bed and it all have been a dream, a fantasy. Weakly, he managed to say, “Please don’t be another sentimonster.”

She let out a giggle that warmed him from head to toe and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He’d by lying if he said he didn’t follow her for just a second more of the sensation. “I’m not a sentimonster, Kitty. It’s me.”

Adrien took a deep breath and steeled himself before finally peaking open a hesitant eye. The air left him in a rush at the sight of stunning blue eyes. The same eyes he’d stared into every night during patrol. The same eyes who knew his every thought during an akuma attack. 

The same eyes who greeted him every weekday morning with a hesitant smile and a stutter.

A thousand thoughts ran through his head at the sight of her. He wanted to speak, to say something, but couldn’t pinpoint a thought in his chaotic mind long enough to find words. He was ecstatic. The love of his life was also one of his closest friends! She was creative, beautiful, charismatic, kind, selfless, and strong—so, _so_ strong.

The longer he went without speaking, the more hesitant she looked. Her eyes flashed with uncertainty and she started to step back, her hands sliding from his jaw to land limp at her sides.  _ No, no, no, that’s no good. Bring back that beautiful smile. _

“I-Is this okay?” she questioned, her voice barely above a whisper. “Oh god, I messed up, didn’t I? I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have just kissed you without asking permission first—“

“Marinette, it’s okay.” He took her hands and held them at his chest, forcing her to step closer. 

Her shoulders sagged with relief. “You’re sure?”

He grinned. “ _Pawsitive_.”

Her head thumped against his collarbone with a groan. “I’m not ready to deal with your puns in and outside of work.”

He laughed at that. “You can deny it all you want, but I know you love my puns.”

“I don’t,” she said, with an adamant shake of her head. The twitch of her lips gave away her lie. “I absolutely hate them. They’re _pawful_.”

Adrien absolutely couldn’t help himself when he leaned down to kiss her. With his lady punning for him, how could he not? Marinette let out a muffled squeak before melting into the kiss, and a moan of protest when he pulled away just as quickly. “I love you,” he whispered. 

Her smile was radiant. “I love you, too.”

With those words, something clicked in Adrien’s mind. “Oh my god,” he groaned. “You were literally right behind me this _whole_ time. We’re idiots.”

”Damn right you are.”

Marinette shrieked.

“Oh, no,” Adrien muttered.

Tikki zipped from Marinette’s purse with a glare. “Plagg!” she scolded. “They were having a moment!”

Adrien’s devil kwami shrugged. “And I’m starving, but I don’t see any cheese.” As if to punctuate his statement, his stomach growled. “Adrien, feed me.”

Said chosen let out another long groan, and Marinette had to cover her mouth to stifle her snickers. “I don’t have any on me, Plagg. You ate the last piece during the akuma attack, remember?”

Plagg let out an indignant noise, but Marinette spoke before he could complain further. “Why don’t we head to the bakery and I’ll see what I can find. You like cheese, right?” At Plagg’s nod, she added. “I get you cheese, and you give us until lunch ends to talk. Deal?”

“I like her,” Plagg said to Adrien. “She gives me cheese. You have a deal, Bug.”


End file.
